As Malicious As Malfoy
by Shandeemilla
Summary: Draco Malfoy never thought there would be someone out there. Someone just like him. Just as malicious....He was extremely stunned to find out there was...Please read and review!


As Malicious As Malfoy  
  
1. Mudblood or Pureblood?  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. He had on his air of superiority as usual. His father, who had been captured and put into the wizard prison Azkaban, with many other Death Eaters, had escaped easily. The Dementors had gone to Voldemorts side, therefore leaving the prison vulnerable, and easy for prisoners to escape from.  
  
Oh how Draco loathed his father Lucius Malfoy. There were many reasons behind this. However, Draco would be the only person knowing these reasons as there was no way on Earth that he, Draco Malfoy would share the story of his tormented life with anyone in this world. It would be a secret kept deep within him. Never to be told.  
  
He stepped into a compartment. Today he was not with his two thuggish companions Crabble and Goyle. He had not seen them once over the holidays and the three of them had grown apart. They were only two stupid fool anyways. They were only two stupid fools who went along with being Draco's friends because their father's threatened to break their necks if they didn't agree to it. Any Death Eater would want their son to associate with Lucius Malfoy's son, as the Malfoy's were very close to Voldemort. Voldemort sometimes even took Lucius's advice.  
  
Draco took a seat near the window. There was only one other person in the compartment. The person was a girl about Draco's age. She was already dressed in some Hogwarts robe's and was sitting, leaning against the window, listening to a muggle appliance and shaking her head to the beat of the rhythm which seemed to be vibrating out of the gadget. Draco felt disgusted as he knew this couldn't be a pureblood witch, how would she be listening to muggle devices if she was? Draco stepped out of that compartment to see whether there were any other compartments free. The last thing he wanted to do was share a compartment with no other than a mudblood. However Draco had no such luck as all the other compartments seemed to be occupied by many students.  
  
Feeling disgusted and nauseated, he headed back to the compartment with the girl and took a seat. The girl didn't even notice him but kept on nodding her head and mouthing words. Although this slightly injured his pride because during the holidays, anywhere he went, heads would always turn in his direction, he gazed out the window, his nose held high, as the train started up.  
  
Draco must have fallen asleep, as when he woke up, he found the muggleborn girl asleep, curled up into a ball. She did look pretty desirable with her titian colored hair, falling in waves, halfway down her back. Her skin wasn't bad either; it looked quite velvety. Draco longed to touch it, to feel its smoothness, but he wouldn't dare touch a mudblood. Maybe she wasn't a mudblood. Draco ached to find out. He had a feeling that this may be another muggle-loving fool like Potter or Weasley, he hoped not.  
  
All of a sudden, the girl woke up with a start; she was gasping for breath and her hand lay on her chest. Malfoy languidly asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
The girl shivered but replied, "Yeah, I just had a strange dream, that's all."  
  
"Oh, right, um......" Draco didn't know what to say, "Are you new?"  
  
"Yeah.." she replied, "6th year."  
  
"Oh, do you know what house you'll be in?"  
  
"No, not yet, I'll be sorted I suppose, as soon as we get there."  
  
"Yeah," Draco said.  
  
There was an awkward silence before the girl introduced herself, "Tsarina Vancova."  
  
"Draco Malfoy," he replied extending his hand for her to shake. Though he was obnoxious and rude most of the time, Draco Malfoy knew his manners and how to be polite. Besides, with a father like Lucius who drilled manners into his head, he had no option.  
  
"I just moved here from Russia," Tsarina informed him, "What about you? How long have you been here?"  
  
Draco replied, "I've lived here all my life and I've been to Hogwarts since first year."  
  
"Man," she said looking awed, "That's a really long time."  
  
"Yeah," Draco stated. "By the way, are you a muggleborn?" Draco asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"No! Of course not! I'm a pureblood, my family has always been pureblood, for generations and generations, we do not marry half bloods or mudbloods," Tsarina exclaimed looking slightly offended.  
  
"Excellent," Draco said, looking happier by the minute, "I totally agree, the wizarding world should only contain pure-bloods, half-blood's aren't that bad, I guess, but muddbloods, no way!"  
  
"Why did you think I was a muggleborn?" Tsarina asked, looking slightly hurt.  
  
"Well, you were listening to a muggle device I think..." Draco remarked, "That is, before you fell asleep."  
  
"Oh, my CD player?" Tsarina asked, shaking her head, "That was given to me by my muggle cousin for my birthday."  
  
"May I ask why in the world you kept it?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow and trying to hide his disgust at the muggle object.  
  
"Actually, I found it quite entertaining," she stated, "Here, why don't you try it out." Tsarina handed him the CD player and gestured for Draco to put the earphones on. Then she pressed the play button.  
  
Draco Malfoy found himself quite enjoying the music on the muggle entity. The beats were exhilarating and he found himself craving to get up and move to the beat of it. Forcefully straining himself from doing so, he glanced at the amused looking Tsarina and remarked, "It's all right I guess." He took the earphones off and gave them back to her.  
  
"So, what house are you in?" Tsarina asked, placing the CD player in her rucksack and leaning back on her seat, trying to get comfortable.  
  
"Slytherin," Draco stated, and then added, "Which is the best house in my opinion."  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Tsarina asked cocking an eyebrow. She crossed her legs and Draco's eyes widened slightly when he saw her skirt rise up.  
  
Gaining his composure, Draco replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact."  
  
Tsarina looked for a second like she wanted to ask exactly why he though so but then changed her mind and was just about to say something when Draco interrupted her and asked, "Want to take a walk around and maybe I can introduce you to some people."  
  
"Sure," Tsarina said and followed Draco out the compartment door.  
  
Draco walked down passing many compartments, glancing at each one to see who was inside. Soon, he came to the one he was looking for and opened the door.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione who were having a heated discussion about their O.W.L's looked up to see none other than their 'beloved' Malfoy.  
  
"This," Draco pointed at Harry and introduced him, "Is Potty. The one next to him is," Draco pointed at Ron, "Weasel, and the one opposite the two of those fools, is," Draco nodded towards Hermione, "Mudblood Granger." He smirked, "I wouldn't associate with any of these losers if I were you."  
  
Tsarina didn't know what to say. Obviously, these were people that Draco loathed, which she could tell by the bitter tone of his voice and the insults he called them. However, she didn't have much time to think about this as Harry and Ron got up, their wands were out and they looked beyond angry. Hermione stood behind the two of them, trying to hold them back from injuring Malfoy. Ron's face started to look absolutely crimson, and Harry's eyes were blazing. "What's wrong? C'mon, spit it out," Malfoy sniggered, as Harry and Ron looked speechless with rage.  
  
Harry suddenly yelled, "You shut up Malfoy! I'm not going to take any invective from you this year!"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said agreeing with Harry and continued on by cursing Malfoy with the foulest name he could muster up.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, hands on hips looking like a mother hen.  
  
Tsarina sniggered and remarked, "C'mon Draco, let's get away from these freaks." She gave them a once over while raising her eyebrow disgustedly before she left, pulling Draco by the hand.  
  
Draco knew he had found the perfect match at that moment. Tsarina gave Potter, Weasley and Granger the look he had given them a million times in the 5 years that he had spent in Hogwarts and he knew that with some help, Tsarina Vancova would be just like him.  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N : This is the first chapter of my new story! I hope you like it. I know it's a little shorter than my usual chapters. Please read and REVIEW and tell me what you think!  
  
Thank you, Chandi 


End file.
